Today Was A fairytale
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: Song-fic. I don't own Taylor Swift or her music


**A/N I love this song and thought it would make a good story. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I do.**

_**Today was a fairytale you were the prince I used to be a damsel in distress.**_

He walked home with me again today. He started hanging out with me after the whole food fight thing. I thought it was because he felt bad for me, but we started to become really good friends.

_**You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six, today was a fairytale. Today was a fairytale I wore a dress you wore a dark grey tee-shirt.**_

He said he would show me the town. He said just as friends, that it wasn't a date. I wore my favorite sun dress. He wore jeans and a dark grey tee-shirt that fit him nicely. We left the house at six. He held my hand as we walked to the bus stop. I call that outing our first date.

_**You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess, today was a fairytale. Time slows down when ever you're around. But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Feel in love when I saw you standing there it must have been the way today was a fairytale. **_

I was having a bad day and didn't have time to gussy up. I walked down the stairs looking like a mess and he said "don't you look beautiful as always." We walked to school and it felt like time had stopped with him there with me. It felt like magic even though we were just walking to school. He kisses me on the cheek every night before lights out. I could feel myself starting to fall for him, but I couldn't he was my best friend.

_**Today was a fairytale you've got a smile that takes me to another planet. Every move you make everything you say is right. Today was a fairytale.**_

I love his smile, it lights up my world. He always says the right things to make my day. He just knows how to make me happy.

_**Today was a fairytale all that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer. Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face. Today was a fairytale.**_

Everyone told me that he was pretty much in love with me. I didn't think they were making too much sense, we were just friends nothing more. I started to believe them when I saw his face when he thought I wasn't looking. After that everything was so much clearer.

_**Time slows down whenever you're around. But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way today was a fairytale. It must have been the way today was a fairytale.**_

Time always seems to come to a stop when I'm with him. It feels like magic even if we're just doing homework in the living room. I still love the way he kisses my cheek goodnight before lights out. I fall harder for him everyday even if he's just standing by the door waiting for me.

_**Time slows down whenever you're around. I can feel my heart it's beating in my chest. Did you feel it? I can't put this down. But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there.**_

Time goes a little slower when I'm with him. I can feel my heart beating when I'm with him. Sometimes when we sit really close I wonder if he can feel it too. I feel the magic and I wonder if he can feel it too. My favorite time of the day is right before lights out. I moved my head last night so he kissed my lips. I knew I was in love when I saw him standing there blushing after the kiss.

_**It must have been the way, but can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love what I saw you standing there. It must have been the way today was a fairytale. It must have been the way today was a fairytale.**_

I feel magic and now I know he feels it as well. For me it was the kiss. For him it was me standing there first saying "hi." It feels like a fairytale every day. I hope he feels that way too because I don't ever want to let go of my fairytale prince.

**A/N review I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
